sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Zyhlia Ravenlight
Zyhlia Ravenlight is a Sin'dorei Demonologist currently in the employ of The Sunguard. While not much is known about her family, records appear to indicate it has persisted through much of recent history – quietly appearing in the annals some three hundred years ago. Despite this, few can say they have heard of it, and those who can, cannot often relay more information than that. Somehow, it is as if the Ravenlight name has escaped notice until recent times. Within the Suncasters, under the command of Grand Arcanist Azriah Thelryn, Zyhlia works to further the ends of both her blossoming business of manufacturing, as well as the defense and goals of the Sunguard militia. Recently, under the direction of Narysha Felraven, Zyhlia has taken control of a province of Quel'thelas known as the Deepwood. Appearance: The woman has long, raven black hair often worn up and held in place with jewelry of intricate design. Likewise, Zyhlia opted to flaunt the gold she had with earings, rings, piercings, necklaces, and more - generally in gold, and almost always adorned with small, precious-looking gems. Zyhlia looks every bit the pampered, rich, and beautiful noblewoman. Clad often in form-fitting robes of expensive materials, Zyhlia moves with an almost fluid grace, her glowing green eyes shining bright with the presence of fel energies. In fact, were any sensitive to such things, the aura of fel and shadow that cloaked this woman could belong to none other than a warlock that, perhaps, delved too far into their work. It was an almost palpable pall of energy that was, oddly enough, mixed with arcane magic - illusion magic, to be precise. Of course, among the privileged of Sin'dorei society, who didn't use a little magic to change bits of their appearance they did not see fit to show...? True form and life before the Sunguard: Zyhlia is, in fact, not what she seems. She is a demon – a succubus – summoned by her former master, a Gilnean nobleman named Barric Armstead, to take the place of his then wife. Taking on the guise of Theresa Armstead, a noblewoman from the Kingdom of Alterac, Zyhlia served her master for forty years. With the second war, the Armstead fortune grew substantially, their factories working overtime to serve the Alliance war efforts against the Orcish Horde. By the end of the war, they had more than simply made a name for themselves - they had stepped up to stand among the richest and most privileged of Gilnean high society. Unfortunately, like most nobles with foreign interests, the building of the Greymane Wall that isolated Gilneas from the rest of the Eastern Kingdoms cut deep into the Armstead fortune. This was only partially mitigated by business decisions many would consider underhanded - or even treasonous; secretly selling arms, armour, and artillery to both sides of the Northgate Rebellion. When the rebellion was gutted, the loyalists having won, Barric cut all ties to anyone known from the rebellion and silenced any who spoke against the Armstead name. With the rise of the Worgen curse, and - shortly after - the Forsaken invasion, Gilneas was thrown into chaos. With it, the Armsteads. Barric was killed, and Theresa - Zyhlia - fled. Forced to leave behind her land and fortune, the woman forged a new life among the remaining Gilnean nobility, buying an estate in Stormwind as well as refurbishing her own family estate (rather, that of the wife she took the place of) in the Alterac mountains. Current times: With the growing tensions between Alliance and Horde, Zyhlia has chosen - like she and her late husband did before - to play to both sides of the conflict. Joining the Sunguard militia, the woman has given her service to the Greyvale and Narysha Felraven, acquiring new land to grow an entirely new business. She lives two lives, now... One as Theresa Armstead, the other as Zyhlia Ravenlight - both personas feeding their faction's war machine. Her persona as Lady Ravenlight, however, due to being within the ranks of the Suncasters, has a more... Hands on approach. Serving within this militia, Zyhlia will align her work with the furthering of Quel'thalas as a whole. Category:Characters